


I never learned how

by RayrayQ (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Laura snaps and I can’t blame her, Rants, mentions of abuse and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayrayQ
Summary: After Emma asks Laura if her emotions are genuine or not Laura couldn’t help but snap.





	I never learned how

**Author's Note:**

> Hello please enjoy this fanfic and this is a new account since my old one got deleted so please enjoy this one shot.

<strike></strike><strike></strike>“-Is that a genuine emotion or something your creators trained you to do.” Emma said glaring at me,That’s it I couldn’t take her cruel words anymore “I taught myself.” I snapped back at her,”Excuse me?” She asked eyebrows raised “I taught myself how to show my emotions,I’ve always been abled to but considering every time I showed emotions I got beaten I refrained from doing so.”I Said.

”I now exactly what you are capable of X-23,your a danger to everyone here.” She said,I let out a dark chuckle “I know what I have done,I have kill people since I was eight years,I have killed hundreds by the time I was thirteen.” I Said giving her a glare “I have also been trained to kill since I was three not to mention get my mutation activated by force at age seven.” I said looking at her shocked expression.

”Oh I see you only saw what you wanted to see,Let me tell you something Frost you know nothing about me and you don’t know how it feels to spend your entire life since birth in that hell,You don’t know what they did to me to make me ‘the perfect weapon’ you don’t know anything about me” I Said to her.

”X-23-“ She tried to interrupt me but I cut her “No! you don’t talk to me,Do you know what they did to me to create the trigger sent,can you imagine how it feels to smell one thing then black out only to wake up with blood on your hands.” I asked her,She was as quiet as a mouse looking at the floor “I killed the one of the few people who didn’t look at me like I was a monster and a lot of other people and you know something.” I asked and she looked up.

”I never learned,All I learned was how to kill,I never had a life before that,I never went to school on a Monday hoping for the day to end,I never played games in the park,I never went to bed worrying about the monster under the bed cause I already knew where it was.” At this point I was shouting but I didn’t care. 

“I’m barely fifteen now and I still have to try and learn how to be normal,How to get up every day in a room that isn’t an empty white cell,How to eat food with real taste,How to express an emotion that isn’t rage!” I Said shakily,Emma had a look strange look on her face. 

“I’m showing my emotions Emma and there genuine,One of my teammates-no My friend is having problems after saving my life and I’m concerned for his wellbeing and if you think that’s what the facility programed me to do then your dead wrong.” I said walking to the door.

”And just so you know I came here to help not for protection,I should of stayed with Kiden.” I mumbled the last part walking past a stunned and angry Cessily who proceeded the woman a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and leave kudos.


End file.
